


偷

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Summary: 偷腥 偷窥 偷情
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin, Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin, Lim Youngmin/Park Woojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	偷

林煐岷和金东贤又滚到一起了。

他们身长契合，做这种事像有天生的默契，不需要多作磨合，第一次时好像也是顺从身体每一个动作，随波逐流地到达伊甸。只是到现在他们的床事变得很安静，隐忍的喘息还有咬紧的后槽牙、或者金东贤被后入时埋在被子里的闷声——这些东西能让人更集中于皮肉摩擦，隐忍时挣扎的神经末梢能够挑动皮肤。

金东贤也不是没喊过。从前只有两个人时他叫得很欢，林煐岷还恶趣味地录下来，甚至备份到了云盘里。他总拿这个威胁金东贤跟他做，金东贤也永远半推半就地胡乱上床，看起来根本不需要什么无关痛痒的胁迫。

他们适合做爱。他们也知道这一点。

感情的纠葛其实很少，两个人在这点上比做爱更默契。平日相处很多时候只有淡漠的一瞥和零星几句话，他们话不多，更别说谈恋爱或调情，一腔爱意早就给了闪红灯的镜头，收工时看着对方的疲态只会跟着颓丧。他们耗尽了热情，所以只能付诸于身体，挥洒无处安放的肉欲。

金东贤在五人团计划成型时惶恐过一阵，他想不到要怎么平衡这样的关系，直到某个夏夜林煐岷摸到他房间。空调开得很足，两个人做到被子滑下床铺，第二天吸着鼻子兑感冒药。

其他的成员不知道这样的关系，至少看起来不知道。两个人逐渐习惯了这种压抑声音的过程和蹑手蹑脚的夜晚，甚至做得比从前还要频繁。好像天大的压力成了欲望的助燃剂，高潮后的大脑空白像是毒品，对方身上的咬痕和淤青，还有红肿的嘴唇，好像看着就能把焦虑和担心抛之脑后。

性爱是他们逃离现实的唯一工具。不管因为什么理由，做爱永远是他们逻辑闭环的终点，逼着自洽再拉扯的过程实际上很私人，因为两人永远开不来口。奇怪的肉体关系持续至今，心情不好的时候跟对方做爱仿佛变成了习惯。

金东贤跪在地上含住林煐岷性器时抬了眼，林煐岷没有看着自己。他侧着头看向卧室门，眼皮耷拉着，手抓着自己的肩膀，神好像走去了八千里外。金东贤认真地吞吐着，舌尖挑逗马眼的时候林煐岷才终于回神，哼了一声，收紧了手上的力道。

今天是因为什么，金东贤想，休假日、晴天、宿舍除了我们没有别人——找不到任何一个生气焦虑或者害怕的契机。至少自己心情不错，还能接受和林煐岷白日宣淫。

林煐岷快射了，手指点着金东贤的脖颈示意，金东贤从善如流，退出来之后手掌圈紧了撸动几下，顺便把林煐岷的闷哼吞进自己口腹里。他也硬了，但他心情好，乐得奉献，刚打算去洗手顺便自己打出来，起身后却被林煐岷捉住了往床上压。

他有些无语，林煐岷在自己怀里磨磨蹭蹭，像只可怜的大狗。他用干净的那只手搭上林煐岷后脑勺，安抚小孩一样一下下顺着那长长的头发。他想问很多，但最后还是叹口气，好笑地问：还要做吗？

林煐岷的嘴巴游到他的锁骨窝，啃了啃那块支楞起来的骨头，情欲含在嘴里，轻声一叠说：要的、要的。

他一把捞起金东贤宽松的t恤，亲吻密密麻麻地叠在胸脯上，金东贤被激得弓起脊背。他够不到床头柜的纸巾，只能攘一下林煐岷，示意方才林煐岷射在他手心的精液。没曾想手腕被林煐岷抓住了递到嘴边，他看着林煐岷伸出舌头，缓慢又色情地舔舐他的手掌，时不时抬眼瞟他，一下又一下。

林煐岷的舌头灵活得很，跟着掌纹留下水痕。那个格外独特的一字纹被来回滑弄，痒得金东贤颤几下，幽幽地盯着林煐岷粉红色的舌尖。他舔到手指根，继而向上、跋涉一般徘徊又流连，麻痒像潮汐一样冲刷心脏，来来回回，金东贤眯着眼，指尖全是林煐岷的口水。林煐岷把他的手带到股间，摩挲着已经开始张合的穴口。

金东贤察觉今天的林煐岷格外急躁，只好跟着他的节奏一下下扩张着自己，揉开软肉。他看着林煐岷撑起身子去够床头的润滑剂，肩颈打开的肌肉纹理让金东贤一口咬上去，软穴被戳开带来的呜咽就这么埋在肉里。

他咬了又舔，林煐岷把冰凉的润滑倒上去，包着他的手就动作起来。他说叫出来吧，哥喜欢听。金东贤听话，呜呜地喊几声，下一秒林煐岷就撞了进去，撞得他青筋一跳，反而叫不出什么声音。

还是很安静，偶尔有几声抽泣一样的吸气声。他们好像都不喜欢出声了，金东贤被顶得眼前模糊，可他执意不去看林煐岷悬在上面的眼睛。他看脖颈、肩线，眼神穿过那几个小小的耳洞。他想起有次林煐岷戴着的耳链还没取下来就急忙跟他上床，晃动的银线垂下来，在模糊的视线里发光。

从前他近视，便喜欢追着林煐岷的眼睛看。看不太清楚，所以有些东西能被模糊至视而不见。但是今天或许格外好，金东贤迎着日光，一小缕太阳挣出窗帘，像曾经那对耳链一样晃眼睛。他发了懒，就干脆放松咬肌，有一下没一下地跟着喘，每次撞击的瞬间都像通电一样麻。

林煐岷只是茫然地盯着金东贤的嘴唇——半张着，看见一小段牙齿，舌头松垮地搭在下齿上，偶尔卷进去咽唾沫，被干爽了又伸出来，金东贤在气声里偶尔哽出一小段呻吟，软趴趴的，跟舌头一个样。

层叠的穴肉绞得他又硬几分，金东贤的手腕搭在他后颈上，重复放松又收紧。事实上他很喜欢这样懒散又慵慵的金东贤，起码比那个平日里的金东贤好。平日林煐岷看金东贤，像被生活耗尽了气力的主妇面对一个被职场拖垮、回到家一言不发的工作狂丈夫。

太无趣了，他想，又看着此时那双被快感染红的眼睛，眼角存了平时根本看不到的风情。这样才像一个弟弟。

他发着狠顶弄，金东贤的手蓦然收紧了，压低了他的脖颈索吻。林煐岷吻上去，吮吸声交叠。只是门外突然有一阵磕碰声，两人皆一惊，金东贤险些咬了舌头。

他呲牙咧嘴地问林煐岷：你锁门了吗？

林煐岷有些心虚，抬头望向门口时发现还留了一道小缝。金东贤看他欲言又止，心下明了，气极了踢他两脚，性器滑出他体内。我操，他骂，你神经病啊进来门都不锁。

林煐岷啧一声，没理会那软绵绵的骂音，退出来下了床。他记得混乱里有一阵关门声，套了条裤子就去了客厅，看见朴佑镇的那双拖鞋像被踢开了，一只鞋底朝上，显得有些狼狈。他用脚拨弄两下，恢复了原状。

回到床上时金东贤问他有什么情况吗，他定定神，含糊地说有人回来了一趟又走了。紧接着继续压上去，撒了个娇：东贤啊，做完吧。

金东贤瞪他，问他是谁。

他说不知道，没见着人，又伸手去揉金东贤半软的性器，低声说做吧，我想要。

金东贤剜他一眼，只是抵着的手松了劲。林煐岷顺势又挺进去，没再去管金东贤屡次瞟向门外的眼睛。

金东贤最后睡着了。林煐岷拨了几下弟弟的头发，轻声离开了。回到房间时他捞过手机解锁，聊天框里半点新消息也没有，他反复点开和朴佑镇的聊天框，心下计算了好几遍朴佑镇离开宿舍到现在的时间，最后把自己砸在床上，对着吸顶灯叹气。突然疲惫拥上他，闭上眼睛的时候他的手还舍不得离开手机。

其他三个人回来时动静很大，林煐岷睁眼时听见朴佑镇的声音，几乎一瞬清醒，从床上弹起来时他看着手机还躺在手心里，安静得很。他好不容易撑着额头熬过那阵奇怪的眩晕，起身推门出去的时候看见李大辉正在打开一盒炸鸡，弟弟们都在看着他，只是其中朴佑镇的眼睛有些躲闪。

李大辉说哥起来得正好，快点去叫东贤哥吧，佑镇哥说请大家吃炸鸡。

林煐岷还在看着朴佑镇，他太清楚这个弟弟不自在的样子了，那双手交叠在餐桌下，被本人掰扯得不像样。田雄跟李大辉在分饮料，刚好金东贤从卧室里出来，揉着眼睛对李大辉说好香啊，把我香醒了。

他话音还没落，就被李大辉一声尖叫盖住了。朴佑镇手里的饮料不知道为什么洒了一桌，而他的眼睛眨了又眨，李大辉骂他是不是提前步入老年人生活了这点东西都拿不稳，他过了一会儿才想起来反驳，去拿纸的同时又差点被椅子绊住摔一跤。

一片狼藉里金东贤看着朴佑镇慌张的侧影，他察觉到林煐岷来回扫的眼神，最后还是像一个哥哥一样拿过抽纸，一下又一下地擦拭桌面。

吃上炸鸡已经是二十分钟之后了，田雄跟李大辉叽叽喳喳，说这家炸鸡味道一绝，金东贤一直是附和的那个，念了一句我们佑镇真好啊，换来朴佑镇一个假笑。林煐岷穿过对角线瞟从容的金东贤，身侧的朴佑镇也安静得像一只受惊的鸵鸟，三个人各怀鬼胎，一餐饭吃得食不知味。

次日又是休息日，朴佑镇一反常态起了个大早，跑去了公司，家里又只剩林煐岷和金东贤两个人。金东贤抱着吉他在房间里玩，偶尔听到林煐岷开门和趿拉拖鞋的声音，除此之外他像个死人。房间隔音不算多好，金东贤确信自己玩吉他的声音林煐岷在隔壁听得一清二楚，可自己这边就算安静下来也听不到林煐岷的半点声响。

突然他觉得有些无聊，打开游戏后发现好友列表里朴佑镇居然在线。他发送了组队邀请，不久后朴佑镇就接受了。两个人经常一起打游戏，双排的次数很多，可今天朴佑镇的状态明显不太对，平时已一人之力就能吵翻队伍频道，现在临近结束了朴佑镇也没说几句话。

金东贤问：怎么了佑镇，不方便说话吗？不在公司吗？

朴佑镇瘫在练习室里，手心汗涔涔的。他尽力想让一切看起来都很平常，只无奈演技不好，到头来弄得一团糟。他清清嗓子，说没事，在练习室呢。

金东贤只应一声，利索地解决掉树干背后冒头的敌人，二人上去捡装备的时候，他状似无意地提一句：煐岷哥好像一直在等你消息。

朴佑镇整个人僵住，他听耳机里金东贤平常一样的语调，听他略带着笑意说自己也不太清楚，只是看见煐岷哥一直拿着手机呢……

突然他就被击杀了，凶手看起来像是地上那具尸体的队友。朴佑镇声音发涩，他说东贤哥那我先下了。

没等回应他就一气退出了游戏，扯下耳机。耳朵有些发痒，更痒的是胸腔，心脏搅着皮肉跳得兵荒马乱。他侧头去看镜子，回想到昨天金东贤透过房门拉长的呻吟，猫叫一般色情。还有起伏的胸膛、抬起的臂膀，最后一眼是腰线。

他那时很着急，只知道自己撞破了什么不得了的腥，慌忙之下留了一大堆破绽。林煐岷在等我消息，他想。林煐岷那么聪明，怎么可能察觉不到。

完蛋了，他对着镜子里面那个羞得头上冒烟的人说，完蛋了。

朴佑镇收拾好东西，推开练习室的门时突然踌躇了。他在那种歉意跟欲望里反复拉扯，偷窥可耻，他把林煐岷跟金东贤当成一对情侣，自然而然地觉得抱歉——被干的金东贤当晚在他的梦里反复徘徊，早晨惊醒的他偷偷摸摸去厕所清洗，又差点对着回忆擦枪走火。

他想林煐岷怀揣着这么个秘密，怎么会坦然又大胆地和自己亲昵。思索再三他只能决定道歉，他还弄不明白为什么这事不能装聋作哑地过去，林煐岷非得那么纠结吗，他有些怨。跟金东贤打的那局游戏让他心猿意马，又只能不停敲打自己，怕自己一开口就是胡言和乱语。

回家路上他想了千八百种打趣和糊弄，却又对着来往的人群走了神。金东贤的声音很好听，他回味，狭窄的门缝只能透出一隅，如果能窥见全貌呢？那个唱歌很好听的东东哥，叫起来原来跟猫一样。那操起来呢，两片臀肉是松软的吗，穴口拴紧的时候他的表情呢。

他像一个初次开荤的小孩，反复咂摸金东贤的味道。时至今日他才明白金东贤看他的眼神里包含什么，他心思不正，竟然从这些背德里揣测出一丝快意。他想操这个身份是林煐岷男朋友的金东贤。

金东贤敲着林煐岷卧室的门，悄悄算着时间。他几乎是在林煐岷拉开门的瞬间就吻上去，把人抵在了墙壁上，脚后跟轻轻一扫掩住了门。林煐岷推他，他不依，他松了口就往林煐岷耳边舔，带着人的手往自己下体蹭。

哥，煐岷哥，他呢喃着，说我想要了。

情欲浓稠得像蜜，倒灌进林煐岷耳朵里。他忽然就软了，泄愤一样回吻，跟着金东贤的步调往床上倒。金东贤骑上他，抵着他的性器磨蹭，仿佛一只精怪的猫，俯视他的样子像捕猎。

前戏像流水一样，金东贤可会给自己找快感。他一下一下摇得开心，揪着林煐岷乳头玩，玩大了就俯身去啜。林煐岷的手指撬开他牙关，他就换一个地方吮，不时用后槽牙啃一口，磨牙一样又轻又滑。

没来由的性爱好像更刺激，比蓄谋已久多了成堆的不确定，但金东贤的目的很明确。他竭尽全力去挑逗身下的哥哥，咬着手指不松口，一下下吮一口，每次坐到底时就呜咽一声，夹紧后穴去描性器的轮廓。

林煐岷最受不了他这样，那双上挑眼里带笑，和以往的发泄不一样，他知道金东贤现在很开心，呻吟都往上扬着。但他有些怒气。他勾住金东贤的脖颈，把人捞下来接吻，侵略一样凶狠，像势必要夺走金东贤的氧气。

两个人醉一样胡闹，金东贤被吻到不会呼吸，晕乎乎地引出几声叫，又被林煐岷抓紧了屁股来回地揉。穴口被拉扯着，林煐岷恶狠狠地抬着腰，回回擦过他的前列腺，他爽得不能自已，就哼出来，一下下叫着。忽然他觉得时间有些错乱，便干脆不管不顾了，撑着林煐岷肩膀坐起来，跟着林煐岷的动作大声地呻吟。

煐岷，煐岷哥，他断断续续地，干、干到了……

林煐岷红了眼，收紧了抓着人臀部的力道，掐得人连声尖叫。

可能是家门打开的声音被金东贤的吟叫盖住了，或者两个人只是不想理会了，金东贤舒服得眼前发黑，任由自己叫得像个不知羞的淫妇，捉着人的手往自己乳间摸，淫词往外蹦，跟着皮肉相撞的声音落地，混着水啪啪响。

林煐岷，他叫。混了情和欲，诱饵一样引来了小动物。

金东贤知道朴佑镇在外面，他故意的。他故意夹紧了，扭头去看那条门缝，故意对上那双湿漉漉的眼睛，抬高了腰，又放任自己往下沉。朴佑镇没有逃，金东贤知道，林煐岷此时的视线像蛇一样，实感一样从他的脸侧滑倒胸腔，盯到金东贤受不住了，他抬手罩住林煐岷的眼睛，开关一样打开了林煐岷，过快的撞击频率让他几乎直不起腰， 那种疯狂的快感缠着他，菟丝子一样。

那门缝里的凝视粘连在他身上，他被干得发蒙，嘴里只会反复叫着哥，眼睛却对着偷窥着的弟弟。

林煐岷拨开了他罩着自己眼睛的手，看着他侧头望着什么。他第一次看到这样的金东贤，张扬又恣意地招媚。他重重顶一下，金东贤像如梦初醒，才回头，看着他的眼睛。他弄混了，分不清自己是哪种妒意，骑着他的弟弟俯身，掐住了他的口逼他接吻。

金东贤闭着眼，所以他看向门缝，迎上那双窥探的眼睛。

他听见金东贤呓语一样说：哥，佑镇看的是我。

End.


End file.
